Everything He Wanted
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Alternate ending to the movie. Garrett/Kayley


Kayley and Garrett slipped through the dark underground passage to the Round Table, moving as silently as the rats surrounding them.

Quietly, they pushed up a fake stone in the floor and climbed out. Above them, Ruber was mercilessly beating King Arthur.

Kayley gently hugged Garrett around the waist, then climbed up a ladder leading to some of the scaffolding from the roof repairs.

"Kayley, no!" Garrett whispered, but it was too late. She stood on a large wood plank and grasped the rope suspending it.

"Hey, Ruber!" The ugly villain's face snapped up to meet hers.

"You!"

"I will not serve a false king" With that, she pushed the plank off the scaffold and swung out the glass window, taking Ruber with her.

She flew off the plank and rolled down the steps, gasping in pain. She was seeing stars and the wind had been knocked out of her. There was a shard of glass embedded somewhere near her stomach, but it hurt too much for her to see.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ruber start to get up, so she forced her body to crawl away, behind one of the archway stones.

"So like your father" Ruber said. "And since you're dying to be like him, I think I can help you OUT!" He sliced the rock where Kayley's head had been a second before.

Kayley dove for the sword stone, feeling comfort in the warm rock.

Ruber bent down, studying something on the ground. Kayley realized with a jolt that it was a blood spatter. She looked down, a large red stain was seeping out between her fingers and dripping to the ground.

Ruber smirked and moved closer.

"I see that our little hero girl is near her end" Over ruber's large shoulder, Kayley could see Garrett sneaking up behind him. She mentally leaped for joy.

Unfortunately, Ruber saw him coming, swinging around and severing his stick in half. Ruber grabbed Garrett by the hair and threw him at Kayley.

Garrett picked himself up, and she whispered instructions to him. He nodded, holding her close.

"Two, for the price of one" Ruber sneered, raising Excalibur up to bring the killing blow on the couple.

"NOW!" Kayley yelled, diving to the right as Garrett dove to the left. Ruber tried to stop the sword, but it was too late, and the sword stuck in the stone.

"No!" Ruber screamed, trying to pull the sword out again, but it was impossible. Only Arthur could draw the sword from the stone.

The stone started to light up, and slowly Ruber disintegrated, leaving only a shoulder plate as a memory of the evil villain.

Kayley and Garret stood up, embracing each other.

Arthur came down he steps towards them, his arm healed by the strong magic the sword had released. Around them, the castle came back to life, the magic repairing all the damage Ruber had done.

Kayley watched a swirl of magic encase Garrett, and when it left him she saw his eyes change from blind grey to a beautiful brown color.

She hugged Garrett tighter and watched as Arthur drew Excalibur out of the stone, raising it up high like he had done once before.

Kayley smiled. She had finally done it, finally done something worthy of a Knight. Worthy of her father.

Garrett looked down at her, taking a strand of her long brown hair in his hands. She had brown hair. Brown hair and brown eyes.

"I can see you" He whispered. She smiled up at him, and he thought that his heart would burst, seeing that radiant smile for the first time.

"I love you" She whispered.

"Love you too" He replied.

Garrett turned to follow Arthur back inside, only to turn back to Kayley as she fell tot he ground in pain.

"Kayley!" He yelled, running back to her.

"G-Garrett" She whispered, her eyes screwed up in pain.

"Hold on, i'll find help...It'll be over soon"

Garrett picked her up bridal style and started to go up the steps to the castle. Surely, Merlin could help.

"HELP!" Garrett yelled.

King Arthur came running, having heard Garrett's exclaimation.

"We must get her to Merlin" He said, confirming Garrett's plan. "Trust me, I will do everything in my power to save her"

Arthur led him through the main hall, then up some stairs, where they met Merlin coming to find them.

"Ayden told me a girl is in need of my care" He turned and led them into a room with a bed, where Garrett laid her down gently.

"Please sir, I will pay you any way I can" He said.

"No need, this is the least we can do for one of Camelot's Heroes" Arthur replied from behind him.

Garrett nodded and walked back to Kayley's side. He kissed her forehead.

"Please stay with me" He whispered, then left as Merlin shooed him and the king out.

He looked over his shoulder too see Kayley's eyes flutter open, then back closed. Then the door was shut, and he couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

Garrett sat against the wall outside Kayley's door for what seemed like hours.

While he sat there, he recounted the whole saga of their adventure, meeting her at the lake, how he pushed her away until he couldn't stand it anymore.

Garrett felt somewhat guilty for not treating her better, he should have paid more attention to what she said.

The hours stretched longer, and he kept nodding off until finally, he was asleep.

Garrett awoke with a start, and realized that it was morning. Someone had put a blanket on him sometime during the night.

He looked at the door and saw that it was open. He stood quickly and went in, only to blanch as he saw that Kayley wasn't in her bed and it had been remade overnight.

He went out into the hall and look around. No one was around at all.

Garrett fell against the wall and cried. He actually cried. He had lost her, his only girl, the only one he'd ever liked, and he hadn't even said goodbye.

Through his haze of tears, he saw someone stop in front of him and kneel down, slowly a face came into picture, and he almost pulled her into his chest so fast that she let out a little squeak of surprise.

"Kayley, I was so worried" She pulled back a little so that she could look into his eyes.

"I'd never leave you" She replied, kissing him full on the lips.

Garrett was surprised, but relaxed into it and kissed her back.

After a few seconds, Kayley pulled away to breathe.

"King Arthur is going to Knight us!" She said excitedly. Garrett's eyes lit up, then he pulled her into another kiss, which she responded to quickly.

This was everything he wanted.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
